The begginng
by Pinkerney
Summary: Well no comment
1. Chapter 1

The begginng

My name is Nekoryu i am a cat demoness I have a cat form and a human form with cat ears and a tail. And i am going to be the main character for a lot of this is my begginng Well I was was born in a small village called Dobutsu no mimi no akuma which means animal ear was a nice place i had 2 best friends both boys. Their names were Ippiki the wolf demon and Muzai a cat demon like me. I lived there until I was 12 years old .(If you are a demon 1 million years count as one so i was 12 million years old. )Until that disaster happened. My village lived on top of a volcano so when the volcano exploded my village burned. I was the only survivor ,but my left was lost too. Tears were flowing down my face as I found the ashes arranged in a special order causing it to spell out GO FIND THE DRAGON KING. i understood what it meant there was this cave where our parents told us not to go. Then a gust of wind came again and spelled the ashes FIND A APPRENTICE FIRST P.S GO TO THE WORLDS. World I thought. Then i remembered we got to different worlds in the middle of the dragon king cave. I went there and stood there waiting for something. A burst of light came creating a circle. I looked behind asorbing the picture and went into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Well now we're in the yu gi oh world so DISCLAIMER yu gi oh does NOT belong to me (i wish it did)  
Also yuran213 allowed me to use his name in my stories

I fell down into the mud headfirst causing me accidentally turn into my cute black cat form.  
My clothes came off since i was so small and then a truck came and ran them over. I rolled my now i lost my loved ones,got dirty,aaaannnddd naked more can go wrong? Of course Fate just had to throw a grown man with crab hair at me. The guy was crushing me but i managed to do a mew. He painfully stood up and picked me up. "Oh are you okay little guy." said the crab haired man. NO i thought. He went through a hole in a house and calmly said,"yuran you just made me crush a poor little cat." A pink hair lady was screaming at this 5 yr old exact replica of the man."LOOOKK WHAT YOU DID NOW YOU JUST HAD TO PUNCH YOUR FATHER THROUGH THE WALL AND CRUSH A KITTY."shrieked the pink-haired lady. A kid punched a full grown man through a wall!"Akisa you're going to wake the neighborhood up." said the beaten up the kid Yuran spoke up "Well it isn't my fault daddy said he wouldn't buy me the mini duel-runner!"The lady or Akisa shouted,"GO TO YOUR ROOOOOOMMMM!"The little kid stomped causing the flooring to break and stomped to his room.I jumped out the man's arms which he didn't notice and followed the mini macho kid."It isn't fair!'cried the sniffed looked at me and said"I'm sowwi kitty I didn't mean to crush you."Suddenly he hugged me crushing the daylights out of me."My parent in the dragonball world is much nicer."sniffed Yuran. my ears perked up.A world! I looked at the kid . This was the apprentice!

Suddenly he started to make a ball of light and shot it in front of him." I'm going to Dadi and never come back" said Yuran. I shouted "Wait!"Kid stay right where you are!"He looks at and says," You talk kitty"I reply "Yes i do soooo ummm want to be my apprentice."He shouts back ,"Sure!""first rule stop shouting so much cause my ears are sensitive and second no squishing me and can you get me some clothes?

He brought back a kimono from the attic that used to be his mother.I turned into my human form and went to the boy he stared at me.I asked "What is it?"He shakily said,"Y..ouurr... eye..."I remembered i lost my eye in the volcano."oh it's nothing"But he was already did that boy go i thought. He brought back an robotic white eye."Where in ze world di you get this"asked me."i made it"he said simply. He got the eye and shoved it where my eye was a voice came in head.I am the version 213000 of yuran's invention how can i be a service to you said the eye my head. I thought Um can you make a universal portal for me? The voice replied sure Then the eye shot out the same beam from the cave and made a portal.

Oh baby this eye is gonna be of a sudden a heavy ginormous book smashed the roof and landed on my head. Ouch i painfully said. I took the book from my head and read the AND STUDENT GUIDE TO WORLD TRAVELING. I looked at the kid then me and then the book. Oooh there's gonna be a lot of training to do.

Hope you liked it =o= Please comment! (i know it's annoying when someone says that)


End file.
